


Perfect

by Funkspiel



Series: A Collection of Odd Events (Tumblr Requests) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragon!Newt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I finally wrote something that wasn't twisted AF, Like my dudes...actual fluff, M/M, Or as close to it as I get, Werewolf!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: The mornings after Graves' transformations are always achy and painful - but Newt's always there to ease the pain away with cool oils and hot hands.Dedicated to Hamelin-Born (tumblr)





	

There were many sides of Graves that Newt loved. He loved the director that could back him into a corner, all long lines and powerful edges, and simply devour him with hot breath and even hotter lips. He loved the man that woke up earlier despite going to bed late, just to help Newt with his chores around the enclosures of his case. He loved the friend that made sure to walk Queenie home after an unexpectedly late night at the office. He loved the sympathetic human being that decided to turn a blind eye to a certain kind no-maj and his bakery when he realized just where those creature-inspired pastries Newt loved so much were coming from. He loved the way he doted on the Niffler when he thought Newt wasn’t looking, or how he seemed particularly in awe of the powerful grace of the Nundu despite their dangerous (and very illegal) presence.

He loved him when he had Newt in his arms, his lips at his shoulder whispering kind words into his freckled skin. He loved him when he woke up trembling and he loved him when he lost himself beneath Newt’s touch and he loved him when he tried to hide the fact that he used reading glasses because he thought it made him old.

There were many sides of Graves that Newt loved. But _this one_ … Graves curled up on the couch – hair mussed and sleepy eyed and clad in an old and battered Ilvermorny sweater – dozing sweetly with the faintest snore… This was one of his favorites.

Newt came to stand beside the couch and delicately set the bowl of oil he had been carrying down on the side table before leaning down to gently check Graves’ temperature by pressing his forehead up against the other man’s brow. Warm, still feverish from the change. Newt nodded, expecting no less, before gently taking the paperwork from Graves’ slack grip and gently setting it aside as well.

“M’not done with that,” Graves mumbled, one eye cracked open to watch Newt with a frown – but he made no move to stop him. Newt smiled.

“It’ll still be here for you later,” he said simply, before turning back to the director and gently brushing a sweaty lock of hair from his brow. Even narrow as they were, he could still see amber peeking out inside the dark depths of Graves’ brown eyes. “How are we feeling?”

“Told you m’fine,” Graves groused even as he sunk a little more into the baggy comfort of his sweater, his jaw tipping instinctively into the callused curve of Newt’s hand as he brought it down to cup his face. “I need to get used to this.”

Newt sighed, amused and a little impatient.

“You can’t just will this away, Percival,” he said as he took one of Graves’ trembling hands into his own and willed heat into his fingers – easing the tremor from the director’s bones. “What you really need to get used to is taking care of yourself.”

Graves scowled even as a deep, contented purr blossomed in his chest from Newt’s administrations.

“I don’t have time to take off after every full moon, Newt,” he said.

“One day a month wouldn’t kill you,” Newt pressed as he eased his thumbs into the aching flesh between the tendons of Graves’ hand and moved up to start rubbing away the ache in the man’s wrist – slightly swollen from the transformation earlier that morning. “If you don’t listen to your body, it’ll make you listen. The last thing you or your team needs is their director passing out in the middle of MACUSA because you pushed yourself too hard.”

Graves looked away at that, more awake now than he had been – a cute little wrinkle between his brows from frowning. Newt apologetically kissed his hand at the sight of his troubled look. Graves wasn’t used to having to take it easy. Before Grindelwald, his power had been uncontested. His body had been strong, his magic even stronger. According to Tina, the man never got sick. His work had been his life. Sometimes he even slept in his office. He had never needed to slow down before. To rest.

And like many things, Grindelwald robbed him of that too.

Newt hadn’t believed it at first. He had never heard of a man becoming a werewolf without having been bitten by one. But sure enough, when they found Graves he was half mad from starvation and captivity and the pain of his oncoming transformation. And there hadn’t even been so much as a scar to suggest the man had ever been bitten. Graves had tried to warn them, though. He howled at them to close the door – to leave. The aurors just thought him crazed and panicked. They didn’t listen. They advanced on him with soothing whispers and eager hands, and all the while Newt couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong as he watched Graves press himself as far into the corner as he could – small and terribly thin and trembling. Eyes on the window. Afraid.

Afraid of himself.

They thought he was afraid of Grindelwald returning. Newt didn’t notice that it was the rising moon the man was watching until it was too late. Thankfully, Graves couldn’t remember anything after the transformation. Newt was grateful for that every day.

“Newt?” Graves asked, breaking the magizoologist from his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

Newt blinked, pinned beneath the worried warmth of Graves’ gaze – still glowing ever so faintly from his night as a wolf. And when Newt didn’t answer right away, Graves gently pulled his hand away and for the first time, Newt saw the man nervously avert his eyes.

“You don’t have to keep doing this. I know you’re busy,” Graves said softly, and Newt flinched when he finally recognized the man’s body language for what it was – _shame_. “I can take care of myself.”

Newt wasn’t sure what the man was expecting. But it obviously wasn’t the scoffing snort Newt let out at the man’s statement. Graves whirled to look at him with wide eyes as Newt took advantage of his shock to grab at the waistline of the man’s pants and ease them down his long legs, past his swollen and aching knees, until finally they were off the man altogether.

“If that were true, _these_ ,” Newt said, hot hands on the director’s knee caps, “Wouldn’t be so swollen. And I wouldn’t have had to argue with you to get you to stay home for once in your life.”

Graves scowled and opened his mouth to argue, but Newt quickly lifted himself up to silence the man with a chaste kiss before leaning back – smiling.

“I know you can take care of yourself,” he said, eyes crinkled at the edges as he made sure to remember every line that made up the soft, shocked expression on Graves’ normally controlled and stoic face. “That doesn’t mean you have to do it alone.”

Without another word, Newt dipped his hands into the minty oil he had brought for Graves and shuffled down to kneel by the man’s legs. Gently, he eased them straight – lips soft and apologetic against the man’s shin when the cartilage in his knee popped angrily. Newt didn’t miss the way the director flinched or how he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning.

“Ssh,” he said, eyes looking up the long line of Graves’ body to meet his feverish gaze. “I’ve got you.”

He willed the skin of his hands hotter as pressed his thumbs around the swollen edges of Graves’ right knee. He knew what it must feel like. Minty coolness and warm flesh and delicious pressure as he rubbed away knots and untangled the muscles that had been aggravated from the change. He rubbed until Graves’ bitten off groans turned into soft little huffs of pleasure beneath his breath. He kneaded the flesh, working his palms from the back of the man’s knee down into the meat of his calve, until Graves’ body had sunken into the couch – head back. He moved to the other leg once the man’s eyes slipped closed, Graves’ hands trembling for a completely different reason.

And all the while, Newt smiled. He drank in the sight of _this_ Graves; the normally fierce and powerful director turned puddle on the couch. The strong lines of his face soft with pleasure and his body slack beneath Newt’s touch. Messy hair and inelegant clothing and glistening skin. He cherished every second of easing the baggy, battered sweater up the hard planes of the man’s stomach. He kissed and worshiped every inch of pale skin the journey exposed and loved the way Graves grumbled sleepily as Newt guided the overgrown sweater over the man’s head. He memorized the feel of the man’s firm body beneath his hands as he rubbed away the weariness of the werewolf’s shoulders and the tautness in his back. He didn’t stop until Graves was well and truly lost to the world, half asleep and blissed out from the magizoologist’s attentions.

And when Newt was finally content with the quality of his work, he simply eased Graves’ upper body up so that he could slide his lap beneath the man and join him on the couch. Newt smiled as long, powerful arms threaded themselves around his waist so that Graves might press his nose into the redhead’s stomach – his ribs rumbling heavily against Newt’s thigh beneath the weight of his contented purrs. Yes. This was one of his favorite sides of Percival Graves; the side he never showed the world.

“What an odd pair we must make,” Graves mumbled sleepily into Newt’s belly. “A werewolf in the lap of a dragon.”

Newt smiled down at him and brushed the director’s dark hair back from his brow even as he willed his body hotter, eager to soothe Graves’ aches.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘perfect’.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably eventually explore how Grindelwald turned him and what happened during his rescue that Graves doesn't remember.
> 
> Original Prompt: May I please request darkcreature!gramander fluff? With the two of them as dark creatures, but still so very much happy and in love with one another?
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Drop me a line on my tumblr - Funkzpiel


End file.
